


Insert Steamy Title Here

by TheAvengersOtherHalf



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, Smutty, Some Swearing, Vaginal Sex, coming home, dont really know what else to put, i warned you, mission, nkt too bad though, prolonged sex deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengersOtherHalf/pseuds/TheAvengersOtherHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home from his mission, tired and horny..... Of course you never one to den your best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Steamy Title Here

You I waited patiently for Clint's flight to land. He was coming back from a mission in Sokovia, and he seemed stressed when he called. Of course as his gulf remind, your job was to de-stress him, which you would happily oblige to do. Not ten minutes later your phone rang, with Clint's name on your screen.  
"Hey Sexy," you said and heard Clint chuckle.   
"Hey sexy to you," he replied softly. You heard faint voices in the background, probably the rest of the Avengers. "We are landing in a few minutes. Can't wait to get my lips on yours." He whispered through the phone so only you could hear. You giggled, letting him go. You felt the firmiliar heat pool between your legs at his velvety voice, anticipation building up in your body. Putting your phone down, you got out of your car, leaning on the door. You could feel the wind from the planes jets, your hair falling victim to the wind. You smiled when you saw Clint exit the plane first, practically running down the stairs to get to you. When he reached you he pulled you into a firm hug, burying his nose in your hair. "I'll be back babe, I have to go talk to Fury." He aid looking you in the eyes. You nodded letting him go for the moment. Agents whose names you didn't know put his bags in your trunk, politely bidding you farewell. Clint talked with Fury and the crew, rushing back to you when he was finished. Quickly Clint entered the passenger side of your car, you following suit.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Clint was stressed, frisky, and horny.   
You realized this when you felt his hand skimming your thigh, slowly making its way to your womanhood. You let a slow breath through your nose, trying to focus on the road. Which obviously wasn't as easy as it sounded when Clint was mentally fucking your brains out. But Clint was purposely doing this to you, knowing it drove you crazy.   
"Clint...." You began. Not telling him to stop but also letting him know that now was not the opportune moment. Clint laid a hand on the steering wheel, pulling off of the road. "Clint, what....what are you doing?" You asked confused looking to him. He looked at you patting his lap. You rolled your eyes, and straddled him as gracefully as one could in a car. He kissed your neck, playing with the edge of your shirt. "You couldn't wait until we got home could you?" You asked as he slid a hand under your bra.   
"I've gone quite awhile without sex. Do you think I could wait. Just thinking about you made me hard." Clint mumbled into your neck, stripping you quickly.   
"Easy their tiger." You said with a giggle. Clint growled in response, stripping himself quickly Clint fingers moved down to your ball of nerves, teasing you. The heat in between your thighs returned, stronger. "Fuck the prep Clint." You said amazed at how turned on Clint got you. He chuckled, entering you slowly. You rolled your hips against him, the pain bringing pleasure to your sex deprived body. Clint groaned his hips bucking. You could feel him throbbing inside you. "Already?" You asked with a smile and a moan.   
"Less talking more fucking." Clint moaned. You nodded, rolling your hips harder creating a much needed friction between the two of you. Clint groaned his fingers gripping your hips, sure to leave a bruise. "Babe, I'm real close." He said his eyes closed. His hips bucked again, followed be a throaty groan that could have made you cum from that. Clint's breath was ragged and a thins sheen of sweat coated his forehead. You prides yourself in the fact that you could do this to Clint. "Fuck, don't.....don't stop. Keep going babe, that feels real good." He said barely containing the orgasm that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I posted it on my Wattpad (Seriously_Scarlett)!with my other Avengers preferences and imagines so I thought I should post it here. So yeah let me know what y'all think.


End file.
